leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Icy Wind (move)
Icy Wind (Japanese: こごえるかぜ Chilling Wind) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It was TM16 in Generation II. Effect Generation II Icy Wind inflicts damage and has a 99.6% chance of lowering the target's stat by one stage. Generation III onwards Icy Wind deals damage to all adjacent opponents and lowers the Speed of hit Pokémon by one stage. Icy Wind can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if the move Hail was used in the prior turn. Description |An Ice-type attack. It is guaranteed to reduce the target's Speed if it hits.}} |An icy attack that lowers Speed.}} |A chilling attack that lowers the foe's Speed.}} |A chilling wind is used to attack. It also lowers the Speed stat.}} |The user attacks with a gust of chilled air. It also lowers the target's Speed stat.}} |The user attacks with a gust of chilled air. It also reduces the targets' Speed stat.}} |The user attacks with a gust of chilled air. This also lowers the opposing Pokémon's Speed stats.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 14 |14|14|STAB='}} 21 |21|21|STAB='}} 21 |21|21|STAB='}} 14 |14|STAB='}} 14 |14|STAB='}} 1, 7 |1, 7|STAB='}} 14 |14|14|STAB='}} 9 |9|1, |STAB='}} 14 |14|STAB='}} |1|1|STAB='|form=Black Kyurem}} |1|1|STAB='|form=White Kyurem}} }} }} }} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB=''}} - }} - |STAB='}} - }} - }} - }} Generation VII }} By Generation IV }} }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=34 |acc=95% |eff=Lowers targets' range by one tile. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Icy Wind had a power of 15. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Icy Wind had a power of 25, an energy bar of , and a duration of 3.8 seconds. , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It also lowers the target's Movement Speed by one level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It also reduces the target's Movement Speed by 1 level.}} | }} |Blow an icy gale toward the target. May also reduce the target's Range.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It also lowers the Pokémon's Travel Speed.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It also lowers the Pokémon's Travel Speed.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=冰凍之風 '' 凍風 |zh_cmn=冰凍之風 / 冰冻之风 凍風 冷冻风 |nl=Ijzige wind |fi=Jäätuuli |fr=Vent Glace |de=Eissturm |el=Παγερός Άνεμος Pagerós Ánemos |id=Angin Es |it=Ventogelato |ko=얼다바람 Eolda Baram |pl=Lodowy Wiatr Lodowy Podmuch/Mroźny Wiatr Lodowaty Wiatr |pt_br=Vento Congelante (games, BW102-present, TCG, manga) Vento Gelado (early anime) |ro=Vântul Înghețat |sr=Ledeni Vetar |es_la=Viento Helado |es_eu=Viento Hielo |sv=Isvind |tr=Kar Tozu Toz Kar |vi=Gió Rét Buốt }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's Speed de:Eissturm es:Viento hielo fr:Vent Glace it:Ventogelato ja:こごえるかぜ zh:冰冻之风（招式）